


What If.........

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been in a coma for 6 years and suddenly awakens, but what her mother and the doctors learn is not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If.........

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for all the feels you may endure.

"Thank you for meeting me Ms. Martin."

"Of Course Dr. Mayes."

"Now although Lydia has awakened from her coma there are some things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Well it seems as though while Lydia has been in her coma she has made up this whole life for herself and has seemed to forgotten the accident entirely."

"You mean she doesn't know what happened to them?"

"She keeps asking for them. I thought the news would best come from you."

"Yes, you're probably right."

 

 

She had visited her daughter every week for the 6 years she had been here at the hospital. She had long given up hope that Lydia would ever regain consciousness, but now that she was it was almost too good to be true. 

Her room was just as it had looked last week, but one thing was different. Instead of her fiery redheaded offspring lying in a beautiful sleep she was propped up in bed eating.

Her daughter looked up and smiled at her when she finally entered the room. How many things had she promised to sacrifice to see that smile again?

"Hey mom"

She tried to say something in return, but nothing came out.

She sat down in her usual chair and just stared at Lydia.

 

"Lydia, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Oh um we just got back from Mexico. What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Well honey that's not exactly what happened." She needed to tell her, "Sweetie you weren't in Mexico. You were in an accident. Honey there was a big forest fire 6 years ago. A lot of the town was destroyed."

"Wait what?!?!? That can't be true"

"Honey I am so so sorry, but it is. The fire spread too quickly and we couldn't contain it. You were with your friends coming back from San Francisco and there were some downed trees from the fire blocking the highway. You tried to swerve, but it was too late. It was a really bad accident and you were the only one that survived."

"No that can't be true! Peter? Scott? Kira? Derek? Stiles? Aren't they here?"

"Honey Kira was in the car with you that night and she didn't survive sweetheart. As for these Scott and Stiles fellows I don't know who they are, and well I'm sorry to remind you but Peter died the year before. I'm so sorry darling the doctor and I thought the news would be easier coming from me."

 

 

 


End file.
